The invention relates to a rinsing device, in particular for endoscopy, as well as to a method for operating a rinsing device of this kind.
Rinsing devices used for medical purposes customarily comprise a peristaltic roller pump by means of which a rinsing fluid (e.g., Ringer solution) can be supplied to an applicator in order to carry out a rinsing process with no risk of contamination, for instance rinsing a region in which an operation is being performed. In endoscopy such rinsing devices are additionally used to clean optical components of the endoscope.
Problems arise with such rinsing devices in that stenoses can be produced, e.g. by clogging or bending the tube that conducts the fluid, which can result in breakage of the tube. This endangers the patient, and should absolutely be avoided.
Furthermore, such rinsing devices are employed in combination with a variety of applicators, depending on the site where they are used, which can likewise cause the tube to break, in particular when the rinsing probes are thin and the operator requires an excessive amount of fluid to be supplied.